


Why Mikey Should Never Be High

by youngand_doomed



Series: ‘Let’s Play Pretend’ AU [3]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, FTM Mikey Way, M/M, Surgery, Trans Mikey Way, i promise this oneisn’t sad, literally just the sweetest thing I could come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngand_doomed/pseuds/youngand_doomed
Summary: ‘There was nothing particularly interesting going on when Mikey got a notification through on his laptop. He had Rowan sat up beside him, chewing on a building block, as he checked the message:You have reached your goal of twenty thousand dollars!’Alternatively titled: Mikey and Ray get two weeks to themselves and Mikey’s high for half of it
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Series: ‘Let’s Play Pretend’ AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Why Mikey Should Never Be High

**Author's Note:**

> uh im busy writing songs  
> my band is called eat the rich if anyone is interested  
> i imagine myself to be a young pete wentz writing songs about mikey way, except my mikey way is a girl who broke up with me because she’s a lesbian and im.. not a girl?  
> \- frankie <3

There was nothing particularly interesting going on when Mikey got a notification through on his laptop. He had Rowan sat up beside him, chewing on a building block, as he checked the message: ‘You have reached your goal of twenty thousand dollars!’ He was sure it was a scam at first, because when did he and Ray have twenty thousand in the savings account? Last time he’d checked, they had just over five thousand, and that had been just before Rowan turned one. But when he logged into the account to check, the numbers didn’t lie. They’d reached the goal.

He waited until Ray came home from drinks with his school friends to celebrate the news. He bounced Rowan excitedly on his knee for a few minutes though, his energy renewed as he watched her giggle and drool onto his shirt. His shirt that was much too loose, because he didn’t want to wear a binder today - but soon he wouldn’t have to. Because they had the money for his surgery, and he couldn’t stop smiling. Rowan was smiling at him as well, her chubby hands going out to grab his lip and pull on it. 

Ray came home just as dinner was being plated up, buzzed but not drunk. Mikey just wanted to tell him straight away; he couldn’t keep it quiet while he was practically bouncing around the kitchen. He felt arms go around his waist, and then kisses at the base of neck - the squeak that he let out made Rowan start giggling again. Soon, all of them were laughing as they ate. He needed to tell him.

“So I got a message from the bank before,” he said around a mouthful of pasta. Ray raised an eyebrow in response, glancing up at him and smiling softly. “We’ve got twenty thousand in the savings account; that’s enough, babe.”

“Are you serious? We’ve actually got it?” Mikey nodded excitedly, breaking out into a wide grin again. They discussed the arrangements of the surgery while they finished up and started to clean - they’d need someone to watch Rowan for a few weeks, and a hotel down in Florida where the surgeon was, and the money to drive from LA to Florida and back again. For someone to watch the baby, Gerard and Lindsey would be a good option, since they absolutely doted on her; they’d set up their nursery before their own baby had arrived so she could stay in it. Once they were curled up in bed that night, they couldn’t stop talking about the surgery.

It’d been his dream since he was fifteen to get the money together for it. To be honest, if he’d had to get the money without Ray helping and putting in any spare cash they had, he probably wouldn’t have reached it until he was at least thirty. But he was getting it soon, and it was the most exciting thing that had happened since he got put onto testosterone. They lay awake for hours, laughing and smiling and kissing, and discussing everything that they’d do once the surgery was done.

The only bad thing they could think of was that they probably wouldn’t be able to have any more babies once the surgery was done. Mikey went quiet after that, resting his head on Ray’s chest. He really enjoyed having their baby around - it felt like it brought them closer together, no matter how much it pushed them apart first. Sure, they could always adopt, but it wouldn’t be the same. Before everything went wrong with the pregnancy, he actually sort of enjoyed it. He was never lonely when she was there, kicking away at his stomach and his bladder.

A few weeks later, they were piling Rowan’s things and Mikey’s comfy clothes into the car, and starting to drive to Gerard’s house. When they got there, he was already stood outside, beaming at them as they started unpacking everything.

“It’s my favourite niece! And Mikey and Ray, I guess.” Mikey rolled his eyes, passing over Rowan to him, laughing as she immediately stuck her fingers into his open mouth. “Gross - she’s definitely your daughter.”

“Get fucked, Gee. Okay, we’ll be back in two weeks, are you sure you can handle her?”

“Yes, Mikey.”

“She doesn’t drink formula anymore, it’s either milk or water. And three meals a day.”

“Yes, Mikey.”

“I’ll see you soon, Rowan!” He climbed back into the car, taking Ray’s hand and squeezing it nervously as they started to drive away. They’d never left her alone for more than a few hours before, and it worried him. He was probably unhealthily attached to her, since he was supposed to be back to work at the moment, yet he was still at home with Rowan every day. He wanted to take her with them, but she’d be a pain in the ass for the drives and difficult for Ray to look after when Mikey would be high on painkillers for a week after the surgery.

He fell asleep a few hours into the drive down, lulled by the quiet music on the radio. They still had a day or so left - they’d stay over in a motel wherever they ended up stopping, and would finish the journey the next day. Long trips never really phased Mikey anymore, because of all the hours spent on tour buses away from family, and both of them were smart enough to pack thing to do on the drive this time. Once he woke up, he flipped through comics and read the stories aloud to Ray. 

He thought about what Gerard had said about their next album; he wanted it to be based around an idea for a comic he’d had. Granted, when he’d shown Mikey and told him that he would dress up as Kobra Kid, he was excited. But he was worried about the actual logistics of the costume. It consisted of a motorcycle helmet painted with bright colours, a red leather jacket, and tight jeans. It was the jacket that worried him the most. He didn’t want to bother Gerard and ask him to design something looser fitting, because it would probably take away from the whole design of the comic, but he was still overweight from baby fat around his stomach and thighs. While Ray said it was cute when he told him, he just thought he looked like he’d let himself go.

The motel they stopped at for the night was considerably less shady than some of the ones they’d stopped at in the past, but still not completely safe looking. On the way in, though, the thought of them being parents and a serious couple now dropped away, because they were giggling loudly together as they stepped into the room. For a few moments, they lazily kissed against a wall, which was something they hadn’t had the time or freedom to do since Rowan had been born. And while both of them loved her to death, they hadn’t had sex in months, and both of them were starting to get a little frustrated.

There was a clumsiness that they fell onto the bed with that made them laugh more as they tried to undo belts and take off shirts. For the first time in a while, Mikey didn’t feel completely self conscious as he took off his shirt and binder, because it was probably the last time he’d have sex before he got his surgery. He spotted Ray watching him proudly as he kicked off his jeans to the floor, but didn’t say anything and simply rolled to look back at him.

“Condoms? As much as I love her, I don’t want another Rowan right now,” Ray joked, forcing Mikey to go and grab the box from their bags. He felt weirdly exposed to be walking across the room with nothing on but a pair of ill-fitting boxers. He tossed them at him, grinning as he rolled one onto himself and beckoned Mikey closer. “Come here, baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” he responded indignantly, pretending to stick his chin up as he ran back over to the bed and sat down with him.

“Stop being whiny and lie down - I don’t need to hear you complaining about a bad back for the rest of the drive.”

He lay down as instructed, sticking a pillow under his hips for good measure, and suddenly the boxers that were probably not his were around his ankles, and then on the floor. He did actually start whining when he could feel Ray pushing into him, grabbing at his arms and digging his fingers in. He got a grunt in response to his whining, and then the room was filled with nothing but quiet noises and the sound of skin on skin.

To Mikey, everything was amplified about the situation - he hadn’t touched himself, let alone had sex, for what he counted as going on two months now. He resented the fact that they couldn’t do this more often as he felt a hand go down his stomach, pressing his fingers into the spot that made him arch his back off the shitty mattress and moan louder than anything else in the room. Simultaneously, he could feel one of Ray’s hands rubbing up and down, and his cock moving slowly in and out and his other hand clutching at his side, and the feeling of his weight crushing him until he could barely breathe except to let out pathetic little panting noises. Heaven.

Apparently, Ray was intent on leaving marks all over his collarbones and chest, because every time he bit down it seemed to hurt more and more, although not necessarily in a bad way. He tried to tell him no, he couldn’t do that; his surgeon had to examine his chest the next day and he didn’t want to look like a cheap whore. But all that came out was, “Ray - _fuck_ , do that again - can’t do that!” That clearly didn’t deter him, as minutes later when Mikey shuddered as he came, he was covered in darkening bruises and still complaining about it once Ray had also came and tied off the condom and thrown it into the trash.

“What’s the matter with the hickeys? I always gave you them on tour. _Pete_ used to give you them on tour. I know you love people seeing them.”

“Don’t wanna be a cheap whore,” was all he managed before he was asleep on Ray’s chest.

The next day, he slept through the rest of the drive, and only stirred when they arrived at the hospital where he’d get his surgery. All the time it took to walk from the car to inside, he kept panicking that maybe they were at the wrong place, maybe some of the patients would be transphobic, maybe even the surgeon would be transphobic. Luckily, when he walked inside the waiting room (clutching Ray’s hand so tightly that it was going white), he was escorted to a separate waiting room by a polite nurse. This waiting room was filled with people of all ages, and Mikey would’ve placed bets on at least half of them being trans.

They talked to a woman for a while before they were called for the examination and then surgery, who was getting a breast implant. She was young, younger than both of them, and squealed in delight when Mikey showed her a photo of Rowan that he had as his home screen (it was the photo that he’d taken a year ago, when Ray and Rowan were asleep together on the bed). They joked about the doctors using Mikey’s tits for her implants, and she offered her dick in return, and then they were being ushered into the surgeon’s office.

The surgeon was smiling brightly at them when they walked in, and asked Ray to sit outside while she examined him. He looked panicked for a second, but slowly took off his shirt and binder so that she could check everything was okay. He visibly cringed when he saw himself in the mirror - covered in bruises and bite marks. The surgeon seemed taken aback as well.

“Sorry, my boyfriend got carried away last night,” he explained, frowning a little. “It’s the first time in a while that we haven’t had our daughter around. She’s one and a half now.”

“I understand, don’t worry.” She smiled before starting to feel him up slightly to check for any lumps. “So is your daughter adopted, or did you conceive?”

“Conceived. We nearly broke up because I freaked out about being pregnant and arranged to have her adopted, and - and it’s a long story that you probably don’t wanna hear about.”

She laughed a little and shrugged, finishing the examination. “You’re good to go. You can change into a hospital gown, and soon a nurse will take you to a room and put you to sleep. The procedure will only take a few hours, and then you can go home.”

Mikey didn’t remember much after then. He was shaking with nerves, more than he’d ever done before, and he wanted to go home when the nurse slipped a mask over his mouth to put him to sleep. The only thing he remembered once he woke up was mumbling something incoherent, looking down at his now flat chest and starting to cry, before passing out again.

When he woke up, he felt dizzy and numb, and they were starting the drive back to LA. He kept slumping over in the seat, feeling even worse than when he’d gotten his wisdom teeth removed. Ray couldn’t stop laughing at him as he poked at the padding on his chest that stopped him from tearing his stitches, or when he started sobbing because he smelt bad and needed a shower, or when he struggled to bring a cup of coffee to his mouth to sip it. “Babe, you’re going to get us into a crash - we didn’t just spend that much money on surgery for you to die immediately after.”

Mikey suddenly gasped, and Ray had to hold back another fit of laughter. “Rowan’s not gonna know I don’t have tits anymore, Ray! She used to lay on my chest when we fell asleep together, but it won’t be comfy now..” He sniffed slightly and actually pouted.

“She’ll love sleeping on your chest no matter whether it’s flat or not, honey. If you want, we can skype Gerard when we stop at a motel and you can show Rowan?” He nodded enthusiastically, and Ray shook his head. “Alright, sweetheart. Get some sleep.”

They didn’t end up calling Gerard that night, because he was too busy trying and failing to stand up in the shower on his own, and dragged Ray (fully clothed) into the shower with him halfway through. They sat on the floor for the remainder of getting Mikey cleaned of dried blood, and then he was asleep again, snoring loudly against the wall. If he’d had any other reaction to the drugs, Ray might’ve had his hands full more than he already did, which was lucky on his part. He was happy to clean Mikey and watch him sleep, much like he did when he was high on worse drugs just a few years ago.

Finally, they arrived home after the long journey, and Mikey couldn’t be bothered to go up to the bedroom. The drowsy effects of the drugs had stopped, and it was suddenly replaced with a very cranky Mikey who lay on the couch for a week straight and only moved to shower when he felt too disgusting to let it go on any longer. One day while he showered, he could feel the bandages starting to slip - he excitedly peeled them off without any help (luckily managing to not tear his nipples off) and dropped them onto the floor of the bathroom. When he looked down, there was no longer tits there that never felt like they belonged there. Now, Mikey could see straight down to his pudgy stomach, and then his thighs and the floor. Nothing in the way. He cried three times against Ray’s shoulder that night.

Once he was able to walk straight again, they went to pick Rowan up. Gerard seemed reluctant to let her go, but was practically bursting with excitement as he tried to tell Mikey something.

“So, Mikes - you know how me and Lindsey have been trying for a baby?” He got an absent hum in response as he strapped Rowan into her car seat. “Well, she’s pregnant! I’m gonna be a dad, dude! I practiced being a dad with Ro this week, and it’s kinda scary, but we’ll - are you even fucking listening?”

“I heard, you knocked up your wife. Congrats.”

“Stop being a dick!”

“Forgive me for being a little jealous or annoyed, but I spent the first seven months of my pregnancy locked up inside because I was too scared to tell anyone. And don’t forget your stupid baby blues, Gee; I still get them, kinda hurts to talk about babies that I didn’t nearly give away.” Gerard looked sheepish after that, helping Mikey to finish packing up the car and kissing his cheek when they were ready to leave. “Seriously, man, you’ll be a great dad. Rowan loves you.”

“I’ll be a better dad than Toro, you can tell him.”

“Get fucked, Toro’s the best dad.” He laughed and flipped him off as they drove away from the house. He felt lighter than he’d even done before, and it wasn’t just because he’d literally had a couple of pounds taken off his chest. It was because he hadn’t thought about suicide for over six months now, and that he was going to be an uncle, and that he had arranged a house viewing for the next day. Maybe Mikey wasn’t going to be a terrible dad after all.


End file.
